


A Heart Claimed By Darkness

by TheArchfiend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchfiend/pseuds/TheArchfiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arra MacMathan is the daughter of Sherlock Holmes, the resident sociopath of 221B. Raised by her mother untill her death, ignored by her father. Arra leans on a perfect stranger who happens to be more than he seems. Will she find out the truth before she gives him her heart? Will she join his quest against her father or is blood more powerful than love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Claimed By Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OCs

Arra shook her head thinking to herself, _I have no choice, mums not here anyone, the sperm donor with have to do and I am not going to Mike or Gran._ She absent-mindedly picked at her green scarf around her neck; as she knocked on the door of 221b. She heard Mrs H shuffle to the door and as she opened it, Arra grinned. **High on marijuana, has a new boyfriend, annoyed, found body parts in the fridge.** Arra's grin grew wider at her deductions.

"Hello Mrs H, how's the hip?" she asked

"Hello Arra dear, it's not that bad at the moment, could you ask him not to put body parts in the bloody fridge. Come in out of the cold! My, your hairs getting long, are you going to cut it again?" Mrs Hudson asked

"Nope, gonna keep it long, it annoys him and Mike, how is the new man?" Arra smiled wickedly playing with a strand of her fiery, red hair that hung at her slim waist.

"Oh, get upstairs you did not come here to see me Arra MacMathan, go on he's in." She spoke pushing the reluctant Arra upstairs as she went back into her flat. Arra slowly trudged up the stairs.

"Hey Holmes, you alive?" she shouted, which gained no response, she saw him sat in his prayer pose, in his mind palace probably. Arra grinned as she took out the marker pen from her bag and drew a comedy moustache on the unmoving and unblinking man; she proceeded to plait his unruly curly hair making him look completely ridiculous. She sat down in the chair opposite; she made herself comfy and started to read his case notes. _Ooh triple suicide, Greg was clueless again!_

"When did you get here?" his voice filled with annoyance broke through her musings at the case he was interested in.

"Nice to see you too, Dad!" she spat out the word dad, at Sherlock Holmes. He just ignored her venom towards him.

"Why are you here Arra?" he asked impatiently

"I need a place to crash, I'd have gone to Mum, but well you know and you are my dad so could I crash here?" she asked impatiently

"No!" he responded quickly

"What!" her Irish temper flaring quickly

"I said no did you not hear the first time?" he responded sounding bored.

If she had ever wanted to slap her father it was now.

"Why?" She asked trying to reign in her temper and failing. He raised his eyebrow which pissed her off even more. She had taken to pacing the room; she refrained from throwing something at him.

"I am getting a new flat mate!" He smirked. She stopped pacing and turned to face him and started laughing. His expression turned sour.

"Who would want to be your flatmate, I only asked because I have no one else and I am getting kicked out because of you upsetting my friend" she did the quotation mark sign with her fingers around the word friend.

"His name is John Watson, I will let you discover the rest when you meet, I will be back in 20 minutes." With that he flounces out. She let out a scream in anger, that bloody man.

She heard a shout "Arra dear are you alright? Do you need me to come up?"

"No Mrs H, he pissed me off that's all, I am fine." She shouted back

"Two can play that game Sherlock Holmes." She muttered to herself as she rooted through the cupboards under the sink, she grinned in triumph when she found what she was looking for: bleach and hydrochloric acid. She started pouring bleach and the acid into her father's experiments, he seriously underestimated her, and she was half Holmes after all. After she completed sabotaging his experiments. She skipped down the stairs grinning, her red hair fanning out behind her. She stopped and knocked at Mrs Hudson's door.

"Come in." The older woman called.

"Hey Mrs H, how about I make us a cuppa?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh love that sounds wonderful, I've just got these new biscuits, we can have them with a nice cup of tea." She replied looking for the biscuits, Mrs H reminded her so much of Gran, after all they tolerated the Holmes boys, Arra smiled at the older woman and began making tea with a grin on her face.

* * *

"Aar Molly have you got the results in?" Sherlock turned to St. Bart's mousy pathologist.

"Oh yes... Sherlock why do you have a moustache drawn on your face and your hair all plaited?" Molly asked when she met his eyes.

"What?" he turned to look at his reflection and smirked _this is war MacMathan!_

"Goodbye Molly, text me the results, I have someone I need to speak to and I have a meeting arranged." He shouted as he waltzed out of the door.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Mrs H, do you mind getting the door, I'd go but I'm washing up." Arra called

"You didn't have to dear, and of course." Mrs Hudson replied

Arra heard Mrs Hudson open the door and great her father and the mysterious John Watson, _he must be a psychopath to want to share a flat with him_ she thought bitterly to herself. She heard them moved upstairs. She listened intently **limp** _hmm Watson had a limp._

Curiosity got the better of her and she quietly sneaked upstairs to get a good look at John Watson. At the top of the stairs her eyes met a sandy-haired man, around 39. Then she started to make deductions as she leant on the door frame. **Army doctor, Afghanistan, elder female sibling who he doesn't get on with,** **psychosomatic limp, PDSD.**

He turned to face her before she could make anymore, she watched his pupils dilate as his gaze took her in _interesting he finds me attractive._

* * *

John Watson's eyes moved up the red-head slim but curvaceous body, his eyes lingered on her full breasst, then moved up to her face, she was breath-taking, she had full red lips that stood out on her pale skin, her small nose was sprinkled with freckles that also crossed her clear high cheekbones, her eyes were the mix of blue, green, grey and gold they were bright with curiosity, her thick flame red hair curled around her heart-shaped face and ended at her slim waist. She smiled at him, and then moved off the door frame holding her hand out to him.

"Arra MacMathan pleased to meet you."

"John Watson and likewise."

"Who told you this time Holmes, was it Molly?" she directed at Sherlock

"Yes and this means war!" he turned away from her

"Do I have to remind you what happened last time you declared war on me?" Arra grinned

"What happened?" John asked

Arra grinned "Let's put it this way, someone lost a bet and ended up spending the day with is Archenemy because he is childish that way and also a certain idiot." She winked at John who blushed slightly.

"John, do stop ogling my daughter and Arra what else have you done, I know you have done something else?" Sherlock countered

"Wait...What? You have a daughter?" John asked looking shocked

Arra giggled "Why is it when people find that out everyone is so shocked. I know it's because you're an asshole, isn't that right daddy dearest."

Arra felt her phone going off, she sighed and looked at it.

* * *

From: The God of Pastries

Do stop annoying him, if you need somewhere to stay you only have to ask - MH

* * *

To: The God of Pastries

I didn't ask you Mike coz I am not supposed to be your responsibility, I am supposed to be his and plus annoying him is fun - ANAM

P.S The Sperm Donor has a new flat mate called John Watson ex-army doctor

* * *

Almost instantly;

From: The God of Pastries

You are my niece so you are my responsibility, and do use proper English. Please stop calling him that Arra he is your father and thank you for the information – MH

* * *

Arra grinned at her phone and didn't reply it had GPS so he knew where she was.

Mrs Hudson walked through the door "What do you think, then, Doctor Watson? There's another bedroom upstairs if you'll need two bedrooms."

Arra laughed at Dr Watson's awkwardness and his quick response "Of course we'll be needing two."

"Oh, don't worry; there's all sorts round here. Mrs Turner next door's got married ones." Mrs Hudson smiled

Arra laughed at John's look at Sherlock "Mrs H, I am living proof that Holmes isn't gay and neither is Dr Watson, oh Mike said I have to be nice so you do to!" she waggled her tongue at the detective at the last part, who frowned at the mention of his brother.

"How do you know I'm not gay? I'm not but how?" John asked looking a mix of relief and confusion

"Dr Watson your pupils dilate every time you look at me and if I took your pulse it would be raised and they don't dilate when you look at him. I would be flattered but sorry you're not my type and dating the daughter, ha-ha well, niece is a whole different kettle of fish." She grinned.

"Please call me John." He asked as he blushed, she smiled and nodded.

"Sherlock the mess you've made!" Mrs Hudson clucked

"Actually Mrs. H that was me." Arra admitted sheepishly smiling.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed "Go to your room!"

With that her Irish temper exploded "I am 20 not 10 and you lost the right to ever tell me to do that, oh and in three weeks I won't have a roof over my head never mind a room and it's all because you had to show off, Mike's more of a father than you! You're not 16 anymore Holmes so fucking grow up, sometimes I wish Mike was my father because you're nothing more than a disappointment and that's all you have ever been!" She shouted.

"Get out!" He said quietly

"With pleasure, Sperm Donor!" She grabbed her things and turned to John "I am sorry, John but my dad is a dick, good day!" she said then ran out of the room and down the stair as tears hazed her vision. She bumped straight in to Greg Lestrade.

"Arra, hey." he spoke pulling her into a hug "Hey what's up?" he asked when he noticed her tears.

"Who do you think?" she spoke softly, "Go on, I'll be okay don't worry, I have enough of that with Mycroft." She tried smiled jokingly. He looked torn so she pushed him to the stairs and walked out of the door to an uncertain future.


End file.
